


Sugar daddy

by NellisTable



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 1177 Woodward Ave, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Connor is pure, Customer to Lovers, Depressed!Hank, Depressive Behaviour, Dirty Talk, Don't worry, Eden AU, Eden Club, Eden!Connor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Hank is not alcoholic that much, Hank is sex addict, Hank is the best customer, I Love You All, I am not dead, I am working on this, I have no idea, I promise, I swear, M/M, More chapters incoming, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Depression, Sex Club, Suicidal References, What I'm Doing, and such stuff, and your support, android sex, in some time, its a sex club, just need to finish one stuff, lot of sex, maybe references about RK900, please read tha tags first, really - Freeform, so lot of nsfw stuff here, soft and rough, they are not here for tea, universe where RK models are sex androids, will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: A older police officer...lieutenant is well-off payed position and his only quality use of money is high-quality alcohol or high-quality company...so why not to financially support his favourite sex club, especially a younger looking android in exchange for sex and companionship.Golden room, VIP zone, only RK models. What an ideal place for such a old pervert whose only way to survive is to drown all his humanity (and money) in a pile of plastic.





	1. Hank's big day

It was like any other night. A few familiar, lots of new faces. Some familiar with the surroundings, others confused from the point of view. It wasn't that difficult. Choose one android, man or woman, pay for time and enjoy. People are choosy and often run from one end to the other. But we are all the same. It only fades into small things. One of them is experience. With every new customer, their memory palace is growing and artificial fantasy is all the more varied. They aren't stupid machines, they are interesting, but they are just machines. Something is missing. They can simulate emotions or at least try. It's not like a human emotions.

Eden club was the only one of its kind in Detroit. As the only club was offering quality sex with an android you choose as choosing clothes in the store. All are nice, interesting to see, but on the touch they are all the same. Cold and fake. They don't feel anything to us. They are different than normal prostitutes. They'll always smile at you. They'll like everything you do to them. Everything you tell them. They will not contradict you. You can treat them and try out all your inner...kinks. From innocent fetishes and inocent games to brutal sadomasochistic raging without borders. It only applies in time. Everything is allowed. And everything is the same. _Why am I still here?_ _Either this or I would drown in the booze._ I said to myself, if I have that kind of money, let me have something good pleasurable. Maybe I'm already addicted to simple sex, but we have to die to something, right?

Half past nine o'clock. Half of the summer and the shit weather. It was raining. Ideal weather to be a moment with a piece of plastic with artificial emotions. _I love my fucking life_. I walked in and I was absorbed by the blue-violet fluorescent lamps. _Sexiest androinds in town_   followed me til and finally entered the first hall. Smaller, on both sides were one row of male androids, on the other female androids. At first glance, they looked different in appearance. The color of skin, eyes, hair, but the proportions were the same. I didn't remember their names, just the serial number WR400 or HR400. Special android, sex-only. They were everywhere.

I walked over and found myself in the main room. If they didn't delete those android's memory, they would all look at me...so strangely. I have already been a profiled customer. If I checked my account statement, I would probably think of a change of interest, but where else will you forget that you're just human trash that seeks to live and has no taste, mood or time to look for human society. This is faster. Both in terms of choice and access. You choose, you pay, you take, you leave. No name, number, bullshit, memories. How simple. I'm not surprised that people prefer an android rather than a human.  
In the main hall were several  forthcoming customers, whom I didn't pay much attention to. Several of them were good-know clients, but with none of them I wasn't going to talk. _Why should I waste  their time such as mine?_

I walked through the hall to the red room and headed it to blue room. It was farthest from the entrance, and too many people didn't come here. I had my own...privacy. I didn't choose for a long time, obviously, but I wanted my peace and no damn looks. We were here for the same thing, but I didn't want their attention. I stood in front of the capsules with numbers 23 and 24 and I wondered with which one I would forget about myself. From my deep thought, someone touched my shoulder.

„Hank! Welcome! I was hopin' you'd come.Have you already decided?" I knew the voice. Very much. I turned with a smile on my face.

„Floyd. How's it goin'? Busy evenin'?" The manager himself took his time to share it with someone as me. We shook our hands and patted openly on our backs. He was the only person I knew more than all these androids together. Not that they remembered me, but I couldn't delete his memory.

„Like every evening at this time. Business goes and people are different each night. Well, except for you. Maybe you should consider changing your residence to keep it close." _You fucking joker._

„Kiss my ass. It's good to blow your head along the way. From the murders that ends on my table, my stomach rises and the booze gradually rises. There's a sureness. Prices are still the same and...android too."

„Such a regular customers are very rare, even in this years. I have to keep you at all costs. So, are you decided? Can I help you somehow?"

„You know me very well. So far, I'm in a phase of thinking. I have no idea tonight."

„So I'm lucky. I have something that is not yet fully operational, but because you...a regular and trustworthy customer..."

„Cut it down..."

„One word. Totally new, unused. Pure. Are you interested?" The offer was too tempting. New and unused android was not here every day. This was a very good opportunity. I couldn't say no on that offer.

„You got me. Lead the way."

„Perfect!"

I followed Floyd to the personal&stuff-only door. It was a narrow corridor that reminded the entrance for the staff. At the end of the corridor, Floyd used the card and a yellow light swallowed us. This place was new to me. In the past few years, I've been through all the rooms, all the bar counters, but this was beyond my curiosity.

„Welcome to the golden room. Not officially in operation. That's why the secret entrance. Before I find enough android, I must first try...their quality."

„So I have to serve as a test subject? And I thought we were friends." I looked around the room. The shape was identical to the blue and red room, but the light was yellow, almost golden. It wasn't that bad. I really liked the secret entrance. There were nine prepared capsules. The tenth held number one and an android.

„This room will serve as a VIP room. One-off price, no time-limit. Only for selected ones. It won't only depend on money, but on the rumors of how they behaved to my androids. Not everybody gets here. And today is a little special day." I stepped closer to the filled capsule. The android was different from everyone else. Young looking, with dark brown hair, the standard body build, dark boxer with the bright Eden club sign. He had some tiny freckles on his face. His lips were slightly pink and narrow. He was magical. Perfect. Innocent. The half-standing stood motionless with his eyes closed.

„Who...is it?" I had no words. I've gone through many shits during my fucking life, but I haven't met anything so...pure and innocent at the same time. He was beautiful for my eyes. I couldn't let my eyes from him. I surveyed every inch of his artificial body.

„It's a brand new type. _RK_ are new models with an expanded memory palace with vast fantasies and other modifications that make them more than ... androids. They are highly advanced sexual androids. They also have extended genitalia functionality and the content of sexual fantasies is...tremendously expanded. Although this is a prototype so far, it's one of the best companions on the market. It's the first model to test. You are the best adept for me. We know you have a clean "register" and...you have a big day today. " All the words blended. All I cared about was the android.

„Happy birthday, Hank." After his words, the capsule opened. Android opened his eyes. I swallowed greedy saliva. The warm brown eyes were the last nail in my already rotten coffin. He walked slowly out of the capsule without breaking our eye contact.

„My name is Connor. I am a new RK model for Eden club. Please follow me." He took my hand as well as many others before him, but this gesture was different. Soft and yet warm. Before we walked into an unlocked room, I was able to exchange a look with Floyd.

„You have much time as you want. Enjoy your night." He left the yellow room with the same door as we entered. The door locked behind us. The room was dark yellow, a large bed, an expanded bar and a spacious bathroom with a hot tub.

_Fuck me. I didn't celebrate my birthday...for god-damn ten years. Maybe I should finally enjoy them._


	2. Release the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for teasing and waiting. Your support is unreal. Warm thanks to everyone

Finally he turned around and looked at me. Rather the opposite. I gazed into his eyes dreamingly, as he waited for my order. My hand was letting go, but I didn't want to. I still clutched it firmly.

„May I know your name?"

„H-Hank. You can call me Hank."

„That is a very nice name. I like it. Now Hank, what is your first wish? I've detected that you have your birthday today. Happy birthday to you then. I will do everything in my competence to meet your needs. As a new, improved model, my memory is widespread, and sexual demands that have been inaccessible until today are now fully accessible." His smile and naive gaze captured me even more than at the beginning. The voice that CyberLife had programmed for him was perfectly suited to his innocent-looking face and glamorous eyes. I could listen to him for hours and not let break our view. He was perfect. CyberLife hit me in a weak point. This boy...this android was the best they made for such desperate person as I was.

„You look pensive. Is there something...strange?" He lowered his eyes innocently. I touched him  on chin and raise his gaze back to me. His LED diod blinked yellow.

„Of course not. I was just looking at you slightly. You're new here and I can let my eyes on you. Come on, let's sit down. We have a lot of time."

I sat down on the edge of a giant bed with open arms. He immediately understood and sat in my lap. His thin arms hugged me around my neck and looked back into my eyes. Until I realized it, the androids were relatively light. I couldn't resist. I touched his thighs and embraced him with his left hand. As I expected, the skin, though synthetic, was delicate and warm...warm. _As a human._

„Don't you feel hot in the coat? Can I take it off?"

„It's unfair that I'm still dressed and you are naked? Sure, do as you please, but that's not the reason for my increased body temperature." He blinked at me with an innocent smile. My knees would be broken if I didn't sit.

„I can lower my temperature or reduce it. Tell me. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable." He rushed over my shoulders and slowly dropped my coat and took it from my shoulders.

„I don't think that each of them will be necessarily." He got up from my lap and hung my coat on the coat hanger. I had a lot of time to look at his back and legs. The body build was standard. Everything he had, but he was different. I stood up quickly and, before Connor could turn around, I pressed my my body against his back.

„Tell me, Connor, your first impressions, on an old man like me." I gently grabbed his hips and laid down my head on his shoulder. LED diod blinked yellow again. As pure and untouched, I felt a faint and slowly fading smell of washed tablecloths. _One of the better memories of childhood._

„First impression on my first customer; experienced, stubborn, pensive, troubled, tired. That's all I've been able to detect in our first few minutes."  _What an honest boy I have here._

Every word was true, but it didn't look as tragically as they came from Connor's artificial mouth. It was unclear whether he had programmed truthfulness or whether he was calculating an option that would lead to the least possible damage. Either way, not only he _did_ look, it sounded so innocent that I feared to just touch him. Something so pure under touch of such garbage human being...But I couldn't resist his unique scent. I kissed him on shoulder, and with gentle kisses I moved to his neck. Connor's body was really warm, for a while I forgot that he was an android.

„So, what would you like to do, Connor?" I whispered and gave him another kiss into hair.

„My mission is to satisfy all your desires. Fulfill your every wish. My job is to ensure your maximum satisfaction in order to achieve your repeated return. In my database, you are registered as one of the regular customers that Mr. Floyd Mills appreciates." A pure machine with such pure intentions. If I had no such dirty intent, I might have left this night just in the style of harmless touches and occasional dirty words.

„Good. So we start with basics." I slowly turned him toward me. „The first thing to test is kissing. Can you handle it?" Teasing was one of my stupid features I couldn't get rid of even on my old knees.

„Of course.Should I take the lead or-" I couldn't wait. I pushed gently at his narrow lips and gave him the first kiss. As I thought, he responded slowly, but kept up with me briefly. I separated our lips from each other for a moment.

„Do you know the first kiss is so valuable to keep it in your mind?"

„So let it be unforgettable..." Connor pressed his lips on my, unable to stop. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and I had the power over him. I pushed my fingers in his hair and the other embraced him around his waist.  _You aren't going anywhere_. I was hungrier by every tinge and I took more and more. It was his fault. His fault that I was acting like...

I pushed us back to bed si Conner lay down on me. He didn't want to let me go, but I needed to breathe. _That could also be included in that new program. How about simulating breathing? You want me to throttle me?_ Anyway, I couldn't mind be angry on him more than a few seconds. With those puppy eyes he could see thru my stomach. _It is very disturbing that this is possible._

„Is everything alright?" His expression of a broken puppy was like a hit between ribs. _How can I be able to withstand this?!_

„Hey, I'm not making stupid decisions...maybe only at work, but not here, so don't worry about anything."

„Understand...what is your job?"

„We can talk about anything that interests you later. Now, use your expanded memory and get rid of the unpleasant pain that calls for your attention in my pants." He immediately understood what I had asked him to do. He moved  down and took off my jeans.

„Do you have any specific requirements?"

„No. Do what your program is tellin' you." With excitement I almost caught my breath. I stared at the ceiling and waited for the desired pleasure. 

He took my half hard cock into his mouth. Slowly. Carefully. Like a first time. Some features were really new. Artificial saliva was more than a modified fluid. It was hot, wet, clammy. And even more than that. _So another plus._ His tongue moved around my tip, which set few little warm waves thru my body. His narrow lips squeezed me and he  _literally_ swallowed me. At once. Whole. Like if my cock was some candy. Then he immediately released me and swallowed me again. And again.  _Damn it's so hot._ I just...couldn't. I let my breath fill the room and enjoyed everything. My blood started to boil. Not just having the most sexiest android sucking my cock like the best whore in the Detroit. Not just having the purest android blowing my mind. No  just- _fuck._ His lips were tearing me apart and he sucked me like there was no end of it. I was so close. Not just close to climax, but also close to lose my  _fucking_ mind. I took his hair and pushed him even deeper. Finally he made some noise. An inocent wail that destroyed the rest of my sanity. I forced him to take my painfull dick deeply into his mouth, exploded inside his mouth like never before, moaned like  _fucking_ animal and let him swallow all of my cum. _The best blow job I ever had._

I have no idea, what happened. The last thing I remember was Connor's sweet voice and his soft touch on my face. Like I was supposed to die. And why the hell not? Like, do I have something more to do in this _fucking_ world? I don't think so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will tease you a little bit...just for more fun
> 
> Give it to me...more of it...


	3. Now, pretty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? I miss this so much and all of you.

I haven't been out for a long time. It had to be a few minutes. Maybe an hour. _Or more?_ The best blowjob in my life, and everyone could fuck off... I have the right to enjoy every minute...bonus! There wasn't a time limit. What more is needed?

"-ank..." Something called from the distance. The voice was approaching and the volume with it. "Hank? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Is this heaven?" I finally woke up. I immediately saw the innocent-looking android as he was quietly sitting and staring at me as if I the last person. To be honest, I dreamed about it, or about something very similar. Years ago. When I still had some humanity inside me. Wake up and next to me a person, who is more than happy to see me.

Now it was a pile of plastic that looked like a human, he was talking like a human, moving like a human, and I was just a trash, that was giving him money that went into the manager's pocket. _Well, not this night, this time is free...how much will he cost in future? Gosh, there will be so much over time_...

Money went to his manager huh? Not to him, like to human prostitute. He-it was just a toy to use. Toy for adults...for real money... an android that looked like an angel. I should probably drown my in the booze. I'm beginning to have delusions.

"After detecting your life functions, you're up and I also scaned a few minor anomalies; overweight, elevated cholesterol; due to unhealthy eating and poor lifestyle, lack of sleep. On the end you are not healthy man, but you are functional, at some point. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Maybe more than that... come here." I felt a soft blanket and nothing else. _So he stripped me off? What a eager boy._

Connor sat down beside me. His knee was hiding his chin and he was winking at me with his beatiful brown eyes as if he could see right to my stomach. He gazed seditiously at me, hiding his face. I could just stare at him all night... _I'm getting old pretty fast_. I stayed quiet. I didn't have anything new to say. I would just repeat myself; how gorgeous he was, how innocent he was, how magical he was. I would only fill his memory unnecessarily, even if it was deleted right after two hours...I think? I was enjoying the silence and him.I allowed myself to touch his ankle. Several tender touches, and I moved higher. The skin was smooth, without any defects. I touched his knees, and noticed how he winked.

"Do you like it when you touch me?"

"You have no idea how much..."

"What do you like about me?" Finally, his knee fell on the mattress and he gave me a perfect look at his face. _Why am I so weak to resist him? Why am I feeling strange? It's just an android._ So many questions rang my head, and I sank deeper and deeper. It didn't seem strange to me that Connor's face grew closer and closer to me every second. I tried to find an explanation for my inexplicable behavior. If I was younger...

"Brain activity is increasing as well as body temperature and cardiac activity. Are you all right?" His face was so close, so dangerously close. I touched his face. So delicate. So...young...

"When I look at you, I forget how old I am. It's a strange feeling. Sometimes I'm asking myself where I've buried my youth. I'm just little bit crazy, but..."

"But?" I swallowed hard. I knew it-he was just an android. I knew he didn't have his own will. I knew he was just a quality prostitute who would fulfill every wish, he would be obedient and not make any mess. I knew that he belonged to me just for a few hours, only me...something broke in me.

"Can I make love with you?" The only luck was that the rooms weren't monitored, and every record that Connor could record were going to be erased after two hours. _What's happening to me? What's the strange feeling? Why am I feeling...so uncertain?_

Connor stared at me in confusion. He blinked twice and his diode flashed red, then yellow and then blue again.

"Data retrieved. I'm ready to fulfill your wish. It will be my pleasure to...make love with you." I threw myself at him. Literally. Like I had a few hours of life ahead of me. I forced him on my mouth and started kissing him. I tugged him on the mattress and trapped under me. I held his hands by wrists up his head. He didn't fight me. I was hard already. _Fuck me...really?_  I could take him right away. Without overture. Offhand. Just like toy...But something inside convinced me that I had to treat him...as a human. Slowly and softly. I touched him. Everywhere. Hands, shoulders, chest belly, hips, thighs...and I still didn't have enough. Then I moved my tongue all over his soft and delicate skin.

 _Marks are not going to stay right?_  I was so confused. I knew that pretty well. Every kind of bite or hickey or scars are going to be removed immediately after my foot step over the sill. _So fucking dumb I am._

Every single spot needed to be marked. Bit and sucked so deeply. Let Connor remember, that I was the first. Let me remember, that he was my first- someone. I bit Connor on neck severel times. Just like painting. Dark blue bites. They looked so…perfect. I made my own path from his neck to bellybutton. My dirty hands couldn’t stand that beauty. I touched his pinky nipples gently. Connor slightly shook his body, then I squeezed them badly. His delicate body shook up and down as much as I squeezed him. He moaned quietly. Like a child. Like a innocent virgin boy, whose purity I was going to destroy on milion pieces and marked him for his entire existence.

I covered Connor by hickeys all over his chest, belly and also thighs. I realized how much ready he was for me. So I slowly, teasingly took of his tight boxer. I heard him moaning everytime I touched his bare skin. His sensitivity has increased and now I had him under me, motionless with slight blue blush on his cheeks.

,,You asked me, what do I like on you. Do you still want answer on that?“

,,Y-Yes, Hank.“

I opened his legs widely, finally I got a perfect view on my beautiful android, which I was thoroughly destroying here…unintentionally. It was my…hunting nature. _When I can’t have something for myself, I sign it in the worst possible way._

,,I like your soft skin. How sensitive it can be, especially after my touch. How you react when I touch you…“

I put his legs on my shoulders, pushed myslef too close to him, so I was ready to penetrate him in every second I wanted.I stared at him. His trembling body, blue blush over his cheeks, his eyes literally scaning every piece of my body, analyzing me and maybe predicting all my moves. My hands moved from his thighs, over his belly and ended in his crotch. I took his hard cock to my hand, and my pervert fingers found his self-lubricated hole. So I pushed two my fingers into him and out few times. It was so wet and cold. He was truly different from others. He moaned by surprise. His body shook and I couldn’t do more than smile.

_You didn’t predict this move, huh?_

,,I like your self-lubricated system. You are more than prepared for me. Just for me. You are waiting for me. Obediently.“ His eyes were calling for me. He wanted me now, deep, hard. Why wouldn‘t I fulfilled the only wish he has written to his database. _Satisfy all my desires…_

I entered into him at once. Maybe hardly, rawly, but he didn’t mind. Why would he? He was just a machine… _right_? Every push into Connor’s hole was like cold, but still warm hug. Two different temperature played so well for me and made me harder even more. Connor’s body moved with my moves which made perfect symphony.

,,I-I like your voice. You make so much innocent noises, which makes me crazy. CyberLife really did good job on you. They made you perfect. Especially…with your voice-“  _Fucking hell, I can’t stand it._ I changed our position. I forced him on top of me, still deep inside of him. Maybe he didn’t predict anything. His look was so naive. So pure. And still so hungry.

,,Hah...now is your time. Show me what you have in your systems. Show me your moves. I want to see you. I want to hear you…cry it loudly…what do you like about me?“ I didn’t let him speak. I pushed my cock deeper and moved him like I wanted. _I am the worst. Maybe it’s good, that my interest in people had died long time ago._

,,I-I like…your body structure.“ He cried that loud, so my senses were already out and only what I wanted was to hear his voice. He placed his palms on my chest, touching me with his bare white hands, without his skin. His skin disappeared right to his elbows. What was that? ,,Y-Your body is so asymmetric. Y-You don’t have standart body figure like me…ghaaaa!“

I held his hips, scratched them deeply, maybe some blue blood came from it. I needed him. I needed to push him to very edge of machine self. I wanted to break him. On parts, on little pieces. I wanted him to remember my every touch, my every move, my every word.

,,More…loudly!“

,,I like your touch! It makes me warm and places on my body is like in fire! Hank more please!“

His diode blinked red and…pink. Those two colors changed between each other constantly. I’ve never seen pink LED diode on any android. It was always blue-yellow-red. I took all my strength and stanima and I digged into him like crazy. My mind snaped. I couldn’t contol myself.

,,I-I-I like your cock, because it’s melting inside me! My systems are overheated, I-I am close to climax…Hank, will you…let me?!“

,,Beg for it…be dirty.“

,,Hank, please, let me cum! Please! I’m begging you! Let me cum over you! I was good boy! I need to cum!“ I smacked his ass several time. He cried so loud so maybe someone could hear us…if there was anybody.

,,I’m begging you! Hank, please!“

,,Now, pretty boy.“

His organic fluid literally spilled over my chest and few spots on my face. No taste, no smell. Not just water, some substance representing semen. I filled him with mine and my mind exploded. I cried much more louder than him, so someone would definitely heard us.

Everything went black. No sight, no sound, no touch. Maybe something heavy fell on my body. I didn’t care. Maybe I died during that. Well, best death ever I guess…

.

.

.

_Name - Hank Anderson, age - 53 years, affiliation - unknown, need to be specified later, status – the first customer. Do you want to save database? Database saved. Moved to memory cashe. Protected by password, please choose your password: 19850906. Memory locked. High priority. Probability of deletion - 15%. Sleep mode activated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm not dead and I am more than ready to fill our dirty minds with this garbage. Yohohohohohohoho!
> 
> Hey, hey, you...yes you. Do you know how thirsty I am? Do you want more? Say it...or better show it...
> 
> Let's see who will beg for more...me for your love, or you for this mess <3
> 
> P.S. Love you all  
> P.P.S. Next chapter is in production ;>


	4. Bad and good boy

I had no ide how I got home. I didn't remember much, I didn't know how. All I remembered...as I was going out of the room and Connor returns to his capsule. I woke up at home, in my bed, on the bedside table, I had the most important things... keys, wallet, phone and chip from Sumo's collar. Everything on its place. Well, a few times happened that Floyd sent me apackage or letter with what I left in room. Every time I couldn't remember the only thing that happened that night. Either it was so fast and wild night, or I was drowning in booze. However, another nice advantage of being with androids was that they won't keep your stuff even when you are too irresponsible and leave without them. _What would they do with it? It would be very stupid trophy, but imagination can't be imposed._

I didn't wake up with headache, like as usual, but with convulsions in my stomach.  _Fucking morning_. Even after breakfast, cigarette and coffee, I didn't feel better. So I tried to find help with the only living being who was still living with me.

That dumb face was the only one I believed. _This life is useless._ I whispered to Sumo as I rubbed his ear. _Wouldn't it be better if I just die? If I wasn't here? What would happen to you then?_ Sumo's instincts felt the beginning of my despair, so he pressed against me and whined.

 _Okay, so I'm gonna leave the death for another time. Stop whining._ He barked cheerfully, expressing his endless gratitude in the form of a dog kiss. In defense, I began to scratch his belly. The fight was balanced, but then I won. _Do you want to hear where I was yesterday?_ Sumo didn't look very happy, but he thrilled his tongue and threw himself at me again. I probably didn't have the strength to resist. I let myself fall on the floor and lie down. This was in his habit. When I was drunk too much, like to the bottom...I settled on the ground calmly, like nothing is happening and Sumo never thought anything better than becoming a temporary blanket and lying on me full weight. I wasn't cold, but maybe it was the bloodshot. Who knows…  
_Yesterday I was... you know where. Sure you know_. He growled for approval. And they said that they aren't smart. _Did you know I had birthday yesterday? Me neither. So normally...I looked and thought, and then Floyd took me to the golden room and there...the world is wondering, android. But he was...different._

I took a deep breath and in my mind a perfect Connor's portrait appeared, with a gentle smile, unkempt hairstyle and innocent eyes. I've never remembered their faces, their expression of the "happy" android I chose for that night before. Until then, in the club, I was remembering which android I actually had. I followed a simple rule; Repeated android is like going back to ex-wife...that won't work. There were a differences in every one, so why limit yourself to one...but...but why couldn't I just forget about Connor? Why did he remain so colorful in my memories and didn't want to get rid of them? Why did I want to come back to him?

 _Something happened to me...but what? Why can't I just forget?_ _Is there something worng with me, Sumo?_ That big jerk fell asleep. Naturally. Sleep when he wanted and didn't care where and on what. _I want your problems. Maybe I should try it too. Just lie and think...about nice things._

Hmmm...very nice memories and thoughts haven't remained over the years. All that remained was Connor. Connor has become such a little innocent rose in my long ago ravaged garden. Innocent, adorable, perfect blooming. Perfect…

And then it began to fall apart...it waved. Then it replaced with Connor, who, like the rose, began to change...to the worse. His skin was pale, loose scars, scratches, blemishes, bits...some blue blood ran out of marks, tears flowing from his eyes. He lay motionless, the expression empty, the diode shut down... he's liying there like dead. Completely disgraced, marked, injured...raped...

_N-N-No...i-it was ... h-he-i-it's just an android. They're just machines for services. They have no feelings...they don't have emotions...they don't have a memory that would serve them to preserve sensitive data. Connor won't remember me if I show up again_ _..._

...

 _What have I done? How can I look on him now? In his brown eyes, in which there was pain and mourning...one human monster  and all beautiful and innocent is irreparably destroyed and forever defiled. Just one command, correctly typed code or keystroke and all memories, data, records are irrevocably deleted and the carousel of mutilation and rape can start over again._  
_Did I-I end up on blacklist?! After that?! I have denied a definitive approach to something so beautiful, so irresistible, so...unique. Was my only chance completely destroyed?_

Sumo's barking woke me out of half-sleep. Sumo didn't lie on me, instead he was holding something in his mouth. He gripped the envelope between his teeth, and handed it to me with a pulling tail. _So I have forgotten something?_

Before I decided to open it, I took a long time of thinking. I took the card from it. At the right angle, it was possible to read: _Golden Room VIP._

 _Of course. Write my whole name there so I can boast of it. So this golden gem will be drawn in my wallet._ There was something else in the envelope. Message…

"Try not to lose it or I'll charge it to you. The card is non-transferable. Other Androids will arrive within a few weeks so you will have opportunity to choice. I hope you enjoyed little business present. Call me when you have time. Just for a bit of speech and drink...if you haven't yet forgotten how to deal with a person. See you! FM"

 _Very fucking nice. I haven't seen a love letter from elementary school. Numskull...he has forgotten where I take the money to support his business...almost noon. Time to go to work. B_ _usiness present, ha? Maybe I should...or should I forget or go away for a while or...what the hell am I supposed to do?_

* * *

 

For a few days I was drowning in bitterness and self-esteem. _Typical. When you fuck up something, the only way out is to destroy youself._ Booze and Russian roulette are fine, but the stereotype is getting boring for a while. After years, I have built up such resistance to alcohol that I could not even get drunk normally and shoot myself to head on one shot.  
I just got a case where the crime scene was about two blocks away from the Eden Club. From the imagination of waiting Connor I had boner... _just thaks to thinking about him? Welp shit..._  but reality hit me in the ribs. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve such a monster as his first customer who...should be someone else...someone who didn't abuse him...someone who didn't rape him...

_I hurt...a fucking android that no longer remembers me. Wake up! It's just a thing with human qualities and looks. The fact that you scratched it a little bit doesn't mean  that it will burn your house. Fuck it! All I need is sex. A lot of sex. $50 worth it... at least I will be able to do the workand I will not try to destroy the neighborhood...or my sanity._

I arrived to Eden club after midnight. The attendance was twice as big. _Midnight, Friday. Perfect time to drown yourself in android._ I was safe. There were just two men in the blue room. Nothing stopped me. I took out the card and put it on the door carrying the _personal & stuff-only_ tag. The lock clicked. I walked in and the door closed immediately. Lock locked. I didn't care if they spoted me. Maybe, but I've got access. I was something more, but I also paid enough for it.

Yellow light hugged me again. _Welcome to the golden room_. I stopped. Three capsules were occupied. Connor and two new androids. With a hard step, I approached pasule number 1. Connor stood motionless. His eyes closed, a neutral smile on his face. _Like the first time._ I touched the glass that separated us. The desire to touch him was unbearable. Internal rage and horror in my head made a serious problem in my head. I had to have him. Now. Fast. Without words and messing aroung. Take him...raw. I stopped at the card reader.  _Hickeys and marks are gone. It's...like new. As if no one before was there. He went through cleaning, he must look like a new one._

I swallowed the eager saliva and stepped away from him. I went to the capsule number two. I desperately needed distraction and inner shame that hurt me...that... pushed me to the edge of common sense. Android two was... swarthy, short black hair, a small hint of stubble. _Another RK model, ha? It doesn't look...bad. Are RK models only men?_ Android opened his eyes. He revealed two-color irises. Right blue, left green. _This is quite unusual. Maybe ... interesting._ He smiled at me and touched the glass. Like he wanted to go out. But with a seductive glance. _Should I ... for today?_

Suddenly he swore. It was as if he had been hit by a blow. He stood up. He blinked twice at me and returned to idle mode. _What was that supposed to be? Error? Short circuit?_ I turned to Connor. He was awake. He didn't look at me. He stared sadly into the ground. _Maybe I just..._

I returned to Connor. He registered me. He smiled. I couldn't wait. I put my card on the reader and the capsule opened.

"Welcome. My name is Connor. I hope you'll enjoy this night. Please follow me." He took my hand and led him to the opposite room. Same as last time. Fuck me. Bitterness swallowed me up. Everything could start over again. Introducing, playing ... I didn't have time for playing. My mood was dead...nothing...I wasn't in the mood. All the flavor had faded from me. We walked into the room and I stood without a soul, staring into the ground.

"Can I take your coat?"

"Hmm..." Connor took off my coat and took it from my shoulders. Slowly he touched me on my shoulders and arms. Definitely it was purposely. _Maybe...he knows something._

"Do you have any requests you want from me or... wish you want to fillful? You don't have to be ashamed, my memory has been upgraded." _Was it? So...does he know about me? He knows about...what happened? Does he remember me? N-No. He shouldn't remember me. He mustn't...it then loses all the sense... he mustn't remember what he has been through with me. His memories should be...deleted?_

"Are you okay? If it is your first experience...I-I can help you." His voice was so intoxicating. He would have convinced me of anything but accompanied by his voice. I took the rest of the courage and looked into his eyes. It was really him. The same Connor. Equally innocent eyes, just as a childish smile. _As far as I could..._

"Hope it was Connor..." I whispered, I didn't want him hear me. During wink he touched my face and kissed me, but it was enough to completely eradicate me, everything broke in me at that moment. The desire overcame all the bitterness and doubt I coulnd't let him tear away, so I pushed my tongue into his mouth and clung him firmly to myself. _I will not let you...I will not let you escape._ I grabbed his hair and jerked it from side to side as I wanted him, and I kissed him so hard, so our teeth crashed a little bit. I bit his tongue, his lips...I filled his mouth with my saliva, so he wasn't able to swallow it at once. Few drop run over his chin. I pushed him on the closest wall, took both of his hands together and put them over his head. _Mine...mine... Mine! Only mine!_

Our bodies literally crushed each other. He could feel every single move, every single nerve, that was running through my body like a shock wave. _I'll fill you...every single spot, every single hole...I-I..._ I forced Connor down on his knees, small space between his face and my crotch. I couln’t breathe. My lungs wanted to jump from my chest.

"H-Hurry up Connor…“ I coughed "Suck me as hard as you can. O-Or I’ll punish you…“ He released my painfull boner from my pants. His delicately fingers touched me and every single touch was teasing for me and my hunger. Fingers moved all over my length. My blood boiled.

"Please, I will be a good boy. I will behave as you please.“ He kissed the tip and slowly licked it. All around.  _Gosh that‘s hot_. He kept eye contact with me. His lips were huging me over the tip and he started suck softly. His tongue was also moving. It felt like first time. Slowly, teasingly, softly…just like inexperienced virgin.

"S-Start movin‘, Connor…please.“ He blinked at me. Diode changed from blue to yellow. His lips moved to smile. Somehow. And then he did it. He swallowed me. At once. Whole.

"Fuck!“ Connor’s mouth was perfectly wet and warm. His throat was killing me. _So tight, so wet, fuck!_   His head started to move. Fast and deadly. Sucking me hard, tongue dancing all over me, swallowing me all over again and again and again. _I’m getting close…this feel so good…_

"You’re good Connor. So _fucking_ good.“ Did I want to finish like this? _Hell not._ I took him by his hair, forced him to release my painfull dick form him hot and wet mouth. He didn’t want to let me, he fought, he pleaded with eyes, he held by wrists, but he lost. Diode blinked twice yellow than returned to blue again.

"Be a good boy Connor and move on the bed with.“ We moved together on bed, Connor lay on me and wanted to kiss me again. I stopped him.

"Now now, eager boy. You gonna have to wait for it…“

"B-But why, Hank? I am a good boy, aren’t I?“ Eagerness was the only thing I saw in his eyes. _What about something…he…_ _he has no idea._

"Well, that depends on your answers. Tell me Connor…“ He winked at me slowly and put his hand on my shoulders. "What a bad boy will receive?“ His diode blinked blue.

"A punishment.“ He answered with soft and little bit trembling voice.

"And what a good boy will receive?“

"A reward.“ He smiled. _Gosh, his smile with his covered mouth woth his own saliva so damn hot and cute…_

"Good answers. And must say, you are really good boy, Connor. So tell me, what do you want as a reward?“ He put his delicate hand on his mouth, pretending to think. Diode blinked blue, then yellow and…half of it blilnked red for few seconds.

"Can anything be included in ‘reward‘? From specific moves and positions to…simple task?“ _Well, that’s odd._ Many question marks jumped up, but I tried my best, to stay cool.

"Anything you want, Connor. Anything you are interested or…you want to know more, to…fill your database with experiences. The choose is wild and it’s up to you. Go on, don’t be shy.“

Maybe Connor took that more serious, than I originally planed. His diode turned red and stayed that for whole _goddamn_ minute. I touched his cheek. Warn…more than that. _Is he getting over-heated?_ For a whole minute, we were just sitting, Connor on my lap, one hand rubbing my shoulder, other one covering his mouth, trying to do ‘a thinking pose‘, and I was waiting for any of his reaction.

"I want to share some…personal information with you. About you. That is what I am asking as a reward for my behavior. Is that…fine with you?“ Well, it suprised me for bit. Okey, for more than bit, but why not? He wasn’t going to remember it at all.

"I am fine with that, but there is still one problem.“

"What is it?!“ His scary look made my smile widely.

"My dick need your delicate touch, Connor. I’ll do whatever you what, but first, need to finish me, as hard as you can.“

My order made him smile like a child. Such an innocent smile and happiness in so  disgusting request. His hand slipped from my shoulder over my chest and ended somewhere near to my dick. I juts…could get my eyes from  him. He stared at me. Happily. How was I supposed to fight with that?

"Can I kiss you until I make you climax?“

"S-Sure, I gue-“ He pushed on my mouth, forcing his tongue inside. He took my still wet dick into his palm and squeezed it and rubbed it up and down. His other hand moved on my balls and started to massage them softly. Connor was hitting me into my weak spots. Thanks to his sticky saliva, even a hand job was like a new experience. Everything felt different. Everything felt hot. Everything felt wrong and good at the same time. Everything was…was…was…ghaaa.

I moaned to his mouth and hugging him firmly. Climax was so damn near and I couldn‘t think about anything else, than Connor’s happy face with eagerness in his eyes. I finally cum, but it was like literally my first time. I spilled over Connor’s hand and chest, crying as a fucking teenager for the first time and trembling like after schock wave. I fell into bed, Connor on top of me. He stayed quiet, until I finally spoke.

"W-What personal information do you want to know, Connor?“

"Anything about you. Your work, your life, your status, your experiences with other…androids.“

_Odd. But why not? Again. This is going to be empty conversation. LIke talking to wall. Nothing will change. Everything is going to be destroy._

So for few hours I had a monologue about my _fucking_ life, some funny stories about the best cases I had and even few memory shards about my time in Eden club. What a great night. Amazing blow job, excellent hand job and story time… _best night ever._

.

.

.

_Optimization profile: Hank Anderson. Affiliation – Detroit City Police Department, formely Red Ice Task Force, status – Lieutenant, family members - Saint Bernard Dog; Sumo, Experiences - critically high. Optimalization – functional, level 1, increase on level 5. Warning, optimalization increased on dangerous level. Possibility of instability#/r!“A:ˇ9%D9E3VWIXA &N-T_

_Data saved_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally fine. Not depressed or mad...I am just cruel. Convince me to be better
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, anybody still waiting for more?

**Author's Note:**

> Just tell me, if this story is garbage or say that you want next part


End file.
